His Family
by The-Shy-Quiet-One
Summary: Sequel to His Boy. If you haven't read it, go do it now. Time has passed since Sirius and Harry first came back together and their family slowly began to form. Sirius continues to walk the fine like that is fatherhood, Harry faces the bold world of primary school, and as perfect as things seem, they could always change in the blink of an eye.
1. Regular Day

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns em.

**His Family**

**_Chapter One: Regular Day_****_  
_**

Harry closed the front door at the daycare and shucked off his coat and sneakers, putting them away in the cubby with his name on it. The masking tape above it with his name written on it in red permanent marker was slightly peeling and faded. His hair stuck to his forehead and his cheeks were pink from the cool autumn air while his green eyes shone brightly with energy.

"Moony! I'm here!" Harry called out and Remus came around the corner of the playroom, smiling. "Bas, Marny, and Jessie are outside playing."

"Hey Harry. Have a good day at school?"

"Mhm." Harry nodded and hugged Moony tightly. He was always glad to get out of school and back to one of his care givers, even if he did have to spend the time between three and six at the daycare. He liked the daycare, with all of its toys and games and his friends from school. There were a few new kids who were younger, but most of the group was the same as it had been when the daycare had first opened. "We saw some cool bugs and made masks 'cause it's almost Halloween."

"Have you got any-"

"Ha-wy! Ha-wy! Ha-wy!" A thud sounded from the other side of the wall and then a small hand came feeling around the corner of the doorway. The hand was quickly followed by a small pretty face and unseeing silvery grey eyes that stared straight forward. A pair of messy black pigtails bobbed like bunny ears on the top of the two year old's head, a soft grey blanket shaped like a manta ray trailing from one hand while the other grasped outwards.

Harry smiled and caught the small hand with his own bigger one. The little girl's face lit up and she laughed, shooting forward as Harry caught her into a hug. "Hi Rozzie!"

"Ha-wy's back! Ha-wy's back! 'Oony! Ha-wy's back!"

"So I see." Moony laughed and watched as Harry led Rozzie back into the playroom and around to the food and art area for the afternoon snack. Graham crackers and cups of milk had been set on a napkin at each seat around the two little tables. "You two have your snack. I'll go get the others so they can have theirs, and then it's homework time."

"Okay." Harry grinned and lifted Rozzie up from the front and set her down in one of the little chairs. She was too heavy for him to carry for very long, but he could help her with some things when she couldn't see to do them herself. She could have gotten into the chair on her own, but Harry liked to help. He pushed her chair in, took her hand, and set it down on the graham cracker in front of her. Then he took up her sippy cup and pressed it into her other hand.

"Mmm!" Rozzie munched into her cracker and then frowned, turning her head in Harry's direction since he always sat to her left. "Bwanklie?"

"I'll get him." Harry offered and got up from his chair. He went to the foyer where Rozzie has left her manta ray blanket and brought it to her, setting the hood down over her head the way she liked it, covering her eyes. It didn't matter if her eyes were covered because she couldn't see out them anyway. She took a special potion every single morning, afternoon, and night to fix that, but they wouldn't know if it worked until around the end of January when Rozzie's body would be about two and a half years old, give or take a few weeks. The specialty Healer said that if the potion worked, it would happen all at once instead of gradually. There was only about a sixty-five percent chance of the potion actually working, but it was worth a shot. Then if it did work, Rozzie would only have the take it once a day until she was five, and then once every two days, and by the time she was ten she'd be down to once a week for the rest of her life. Harry really hoped it did, he wanted to be able to play with Rozzie even more properly because there were lots of games they still couldn't do.

"Harry, did you have a lovely day at school?" Diane asked as she carried one of the younger children over to the high chairs and set him in it.

"Yep." Harry nodded, nibbling at his cracker. He sure was hungry a lot lately. His Padfoot said it was because he was going through a growth spurt. He finished his cracker and drank his milk before grabbing another cracker from the basket in the center of the table.

Remus came in following after the troop of older kids. Sebastian, or Bas as they called him now, took his usual seat across from Harry while Marny sat next to him and Jessie sat at the end. She was a big third year now at the primary school, a whole eight years old while the rest of them were only seven. She never let them forget it either.

They all ate their snack and then got out their homework, knowing that they wouldn't be allowed to go play until it was finished. That was one of Moony's rules. They were always allowed their snack for a cool down after school and that usually lasted about half an hour. But then it was time to get back to work.

"Harry, did you get number six yet?" Marny asked as she looked down at the maths they were doing. They had started adding and subtracting large numbers this week, up to ones with four digits and it could be quite difficult at times.

"Yeah. You gotta carry the one...?" Harry said, unsure if he'd gotten the right answer. He and Marny leaned inwards, holding out their papers and comparing answers. They weren't the same. "What've you got, Bas?"

Bas held up his paper. He was better at maths than either of them, but then, Harry was better at reading and Marny was better at science. It sort of evened things out when it came to their homework. "Carry the one and make this one eighteen."

"Oh!" Harry and Marny grinned and brought their papers down again and began scribbling away. Usually things went better when they collaborated on their home work. Once they had their maths done and they had all compared answers to make sure they were the same, they took out their notebooks and did their writing for the day. Their teacher always assigned them a special subject to write on each Tuesday and Thursday. Mondays and Wednesdays they got reading assignments and on Friday they got both reading and writing because they would have plenty of time to finish over the weekend. They always got maths homework every night and history was given on Mondays and Tuesdays while science was given on Wednesdays and Thursdays. It was quite a bit of schoolwork but it kept them on their toes.

It took about an hour for the kids to finish all of their home work and then it was so nice out, they decided it was a good idea to go play outside instead of being stuck indoors. The weather would only be warm for so long now that it was autumn after all. Crisp crunchy leaves darted about in the slightly chilly wind that made them dance pass the daycare windows… they were very tantalizing to all of the children.

"Swing me! Swing me!" Rozzie chanted, jumping up and down as they got their coats on to go out. Harry buttoned up Rozzie's and took her hand, leading her outside and letting her know when to step as they went down the stairs.

"Okay." Harry agreed and he and Rozzie went over to the swing set, the manta ray called Bwanklie trailing along the ground behind them. "Moony, I need help."

Remus smiled, strolling over and lifting Rozzie up into the swing and buckling her in. "There we go. All set for swinging!"

"Harry! I'm gonna work on the fort!" Bas called from the other side of the yard.

"Okay! I'll come in a minute!" Harry shouted back, knowing that if he left when Rozzie wanted him to push her she would cry. She was very attached to him for some reason, always trailing after him and wanting to be with him even when he got annoyed with her and wanted her to go away. He liked playing with her and helping her but he did get tired of her sometimes, just like any big brother would.

Harry pushed Rozzie from the front, watching her laugh as she soared through the air. She liked it when the wind hit her face.

"Weeeee weeeeee! Hi-ah Ha-wy! Hi-ah!" Rozzie chimed, her laughter loud and so happy. Harry pushed her harder, but he couldn't get her to go too high on his own.

"Harry! I need help!" Bas called again and Harry turned his head in that direction. The fort they were building was a special project of his and Bas's and he really, really wanted to work on it.

"Moony? Can you push Rozzie?" Harry asked as Moony buckled another baby into a swing. "Please?"

"Sure, Harry. You and Bas be careful over there. I don't want to see any wounds on either of you again."

"We will!" Harry laughed. "See you in a little bit, Rozzie!" He shot off across the grass before his sister could answer. He went around the corner of the daycare and down the side to the back yard which was much smaller than the front yard. There was a large tree back here that he and Bas had discovered during a game of tag last week. It had a good sized opening in the bottom where it was hollow. The inside of the tree was just big enough for them both to sit in, but Bas had decided they needed it to be bigger. So, with permission from Moony and Bas's mums, they had been provided with a couple of hammers, a bucket of nails, and odd bits of old wood gathered from around town. So far, each day someone would drop off some wood they weren't using. The boys had a good pile near the tree and would sort through it to find the best piece for the job.

Harry and Bas were very pleased because they had already finished one wall and with help from Diane, attached it to the tree so it would stay upright. They were building the second wall now, keeping it about the same size as the other one by measuring with the handles of their identical hammers.

Harry sat kneeled down in the grass next to Bas and their second wall that was yet to be finished. It was about halfway finished, the work on it having been done over the course of the past two afternoons.

"I was thinking maybe we should leave a window in the middle." Bas suggested. "We can cover it with a curtain and look out it when we wanna."

"Okay." Harry nodded, liking this idea quite a lot. It would be good for them to be able to see out of their fort sometimes. "Let's find pieces the same size so we can get the window right."

"Good plan." Bas grinned and he and Harry darted over to their pile of wood, digging through it. Moony had taken out any nails in the wood they'd been given before putting it in the boys' pile, not wanting them to hurt themselves. They both had the dexterity to use a hammer and be trusted not to hurt themselves. The first day they had been building, Diane had supervised them the entire time, making sure they knew how to hammer nails down properly and knew how to be safe when working together. Once they got it though, they were left to their own devices and checked on every now and then to be sure they were doing alright.

The boys found their pieces and carried them back to the wall they were building and then began hammering them onto the outer part of their square frame. Moony had said they needed to make the skeleton of the wall first and then add the rest of the wall afterwards. It was working out fairly well, though sometimes they needed to take things apart or find a new piece or ask for help cutting a piece. Remus would always cut their pieces after the daycare was closed for the day, taking them inside and using his wand to sever them wherever the boys had marked them. Hammers were one thing. Saws in the hands of seven year olds was quite another.

"Hey Harry? My Mums want me to take tae-kwon-do at the community center, but do you wanna do it with me?" Bas asked after a moment, as though this was something he'd been struggling with for a bit.

"What's that?" Harry asked curiously, not really knowing what tae-kwon-do was. However, he knew Bas pretty well, having been friends for the better part of the last three years. He knew Bas didn't like new places and especially new people. He had had to be moved into Harry and Marny's class this year after he'd had a panic attack due to being the only child in his class from their first year class. They knew the other class from kindergarten and preschool, but when you only had a few friends like Bas did, it was hard to be among kids you didn't know as well anymore. Maybe that was why Bas wanted Harry to take tae-kwon-do too.

"It's like karate but not." Bas explained.

"Oh!" Harry grinned. He had heard of karate and knew it involved lots of punching and kicking. "Sure. I'll ask my Pad if I can. He usually says yes to stuff."

"Brilliant!" Bas beamed, looking much happier than he had just a few minutes ago. He grabbed up a piece of wood and positioned it to hammer it into place. "Hey... Why d'you call your dad, Pad?"

"Cause he's not my real dad." Harry laughed, used to this question. He had heard it several times from other kids over the course of the past year or so when they were all noticing the differences between their families more and more. It wasn't something you thought about much when you were four, but once you hit six or so, you started paying more attention.

"I know. But he's like your dad, but you call him Pad. With a p."

"Yeah." Harry nodded, pondering it for a second. "My real Mum and Dad used to call him "Padfoot" as his nickname, so I call him Pad. Cause it's sort of like Dad but short for Padfoot."

"Oh." Bas nodded in understanding now. "Is that why you call Remus "Moony" too?"

"Yeah!" Harry laughed, hammering down a nail onto the frame of their window. "That's his nickname."

"I like nicknames. Bas is easier to say than Sebastian." Bas nodded and he took the window frame they had built and put it towards the center of their wall. "Is right there good?"

"Maybe higher, like a real window." Harry suggested and they pushed the small frame higher inside the big frame until they had it where they thought would be a good place for it. Then they began building the rest of the frame so that the window frame was attached to the big one.

As the two boys worked and chatted, the sky grew darker until it was dusk and hard to see to pound nails into wood. They kept working at it though, knowing they only had so much time until…

"Harry! Bas!"

"Coming!" They called back and set their tools down into the bucket of nails they kept them in. They raced off across the side of the house to the front yard where they ran into Sirius who had just gotten off work.

"Pad!" Harry laughed brightly, shooting forward as Sirius caught him up for a hug. He was always very glad when the day ended and they could be together again. Padfoot was still his most favorite person to be with, though he did love his Moony and Mum very much as well.

"Hey, Prongslet, how was your day?"

"Good. Bas and me are almost done with the frame for the second side of our fort! It's gonna have a window too!" Harry clutched around Sirius's neck, allowing himself to be carried for the moment because he still liked it even if he wouldn't always admit it. Big seven year olds never admitted to liking being carried. They got to the porch before Harry squirmed and was set back down again.

"Fantastic!" Sirius nodded his approval. "How about you, Bas? Have a nice day?"

"Yes." Bas nodded, grinning. He liked Harry's Pad because he was always very nice to all of them. "Mr. Black, can Harry take tae-kwon-do with me after school? It's on Tuesdays and Thursdays at five and it goes for an hour."

"Hmmm. Harry would you like to do that?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Yes." Harry nodded excitedly. "Can I Pad? Oh can I please? It sounds like fun!"

"We'll, since you want to I don't see any reason why not." Sirius smiled. "Do you know when it starts, Bas?"

"Next week. It's at the community center."

"Fantastic. Alright. We'll get you signed up for it, Harry."

"Woohoo!" Harry shot his fists in the air. He and Bad jumped up and down in their excitement. It would be fun taking tae-kwon-do together!

They opened the door of the daycare and stepped inside, everyone taking off their shoes on the mat in the foyer so as to keep the dirt out better. It was especially important when you had little ones crawling all over the floor during the day.

"Where's my little sparrow?" Sirius called as they entered the playroom. Rozzie shot up from where she was pushing along a toy stroller and dashed in their general direction. Sirius took two steps to the left and caught her, swinging her up into the air. Rozzie's hands reached out, patting at his face for a moment.

"Dada!" She exclaimed brightly, able to tell it was him by the way he lifted her and the bits of hair tickling her hands when she touched his cheeks. Sirius still kept his hair about shoulder length, preferring it that way. It didn't actually touch his shoulders, just skimmed them, but it was quite a bit longer than any of the other people with deep voices Rozzie had ever encountered. "Dada Dada Dada! Make Wozzie fwy!"

"Woosh!" Sirius laughed, lifting her high and horizontal as he spun her around and around until he grew dizzy and stopped. He placed Rozzie on his hip and carried her into the foyer to get her jacket on. It was much chillier outside now that the sun had gone down. "Harry, can you let Moony know we'll meet him back home?"

"Sure, Pad." Harry nodded and dashed through the playroom to where Remus was rocking a cranky baby who's mother always seemed to be late in picking him up. "Moony, Pad says we'll see you at home."

"Alright. See you in a little bit." Remus smiled, reaching out a hand to ruffle Harry's hair. "You guys can start dinner without me."

"It's only five thirty, Moony," Harry laughed, pointing up at the owl shaped clock on the wall. "Dinner isn't until six!"

"I know, but there's no telling how long I'll be here and you know how Rozzie hates to wait."

"Okay. See you later!" Harry called as he raced back to the foyer and his Padfoot and sister. He shoved his feet into his trainers. He had school shoes in his cubby at school to change into during the day and trainers for the rest of the time and during recess. He liked that he only had to wear his school shoes at school. "Hey, Pad, I made a mask at school."

"Did you really? Can I see it when we get home?"

"Sure." Harry nodded. He loved sharing his things with his favorite adults. They always liked everything he made and brought home for them to see. "Is Mum gonna be there when we get home, or is she working late again?"

"She should be there." Sirius smiled, knowing how much his kids hated it when Lexie worked later than usual. They liked to be able to have dinner all together as a family and then their normal bedtime routines. Harry was bigger now, so he got to stay up until eight-thirty instead of his old bedtime of eight. Rozzie's bedtime, however, was practically right after they finished dinner! But that was because she was littler.

"Yay!" Harry beamed and donned his backpack. They made their way out to the car that Sirius had gotten shortly after Rozzie started going to the daycare. It was much easier to pick the kids up than have to explain to their neighbors how they seemed to jump from one place and then back to another without any mode of transportation, especially when it was too cold out for walking.

When they got back to the house, Lexie was already there in the kitchen just starting to make dinner. Rozzie rushed in, shouting. She could skirt around corners and through doorways better here than at the daycare where the spaces were wider because she had more things to reach out and feel for for a sense of her general direction. "Muma! Muma! Muma ho-ome?" She called.

Lexie poked her head out of the kitchen and scooped up her baby. Rozzie giggled and buried her face in her mother's neck, one small hand moving up to tangle in Lexie's hair. Lexie pressed her face against the top of Rozzie head, breathing her in, "How's my precious girl?"

Harry kicked off his shoes and hung up his coat and backpack before digging into the bag and pulling out his paper mâché mask that sat safely on the very top of his school folders and workbooks. The mask was a lion with a red face and golden mane. Harry held it up to his face. "Look Pad!"

"Woooow Harry! That is a fantastic mask! You did an excellent job!" Sirius grinned, reaching out and taking the mask from Harry to give it a better look over. He hadn't ever made anything like that in his own boyhood, but he sure was glad Harry had better opportunities by going to Muggle school than he would have staying at home for his schooling. "Lexie, come see Harry's latest masterpiece!"

"What did you make this time?" Lexie inquired as she entered the hallway, baby on her hip. Rozzie always got quieter when she was sleepy, preferring to cling to her mother around this time of day.

"It's a mask!" Harry announced, holding up the creation Sirius had handed back to him.

"Oh Harry! That's lovely!" Lexie stated. She could see a few places where the newspaper hadn't been painted and the eyeholes weren't exactly the same size, but it was a really good job done for a seven year old. "Are you going to wear it for Halloween?"

"I dunno yet." Harry frowned, pondering it over, he wasn't quite sure what he wanted to dress up as just yet. "I haven't thought of the right costume yet."

"Alright. Well, remember. Halloween is this Saturday. So you've got until then to figure it out." Lexie smiled. "For now though, let's set your mask on the mantle where we can see it, but someone with little sticky fingers can't reach it."

"Good idea." Harry nodded in agreement, taking his mask and carrying it into the living room. The mantle was really high, so he had to stand on his small wooden step stool to reach it. "There. No little sisters can wreck it."

Now, Harry loved Rozzie dearly, but sometimes she didn't know when she shouldn't touch something and could destroy it. Pad and Mum said it was because she was little and hadn't learned how to be gentle with things yet, so it was best to just keep the things they didn't want broken up high until she grew up more.

"Want feel!" Rozzie complained, knowing they were keeping something from her. "Wozzie want see too! Wozzie too!"

"Nu-uh young lady. I need you to come help me set the table." Sirius stated, reaching out and taking Rozzie from Lexie and carrying her into the kitchen before she could start throwing an absolute fit. Harry trotted after them. Setting the table was his job most nights, but sometimes they would all set it together just for the fun of it.

"Here we go." Sirius set Rozzie down in the high chair that was set up against the table. He handed her a pink plastic plate and she set it down in front of herself before holding out a hand for her sippy cup. Sirius gave it to her and she set it down to the left of her plate, using her right hand to feel where her plate was. "Good job! You're fantastic at setting places, Sparrow."

Rozzie beamed.

"I can do it too." Harry grinned and took up part of the stack of plates from the lower shelf of an upper cabinet by standing on another wooden stool. He climbed down and set a plate a Moony and Sirius's places before going back to the cupboard to get one for Sirius and his own favorite red plate that he put at his spot.

"Yes you can. You are a very big boy now, Harry." Sirius nodded with pride, moving over to the stove to stir the pasta that was boiling there while Lexie pulled the out the colander.

Harry laughed, always full of happiness when he could do something that made his Padfoot proud. He climbed up on his stool again and got a stack of glasses to set on the table before getting the silverware and napkins. He liked helping at dinner time.

"Whew, something smells good!" Remus smiled as he entered the kitchen.

"'oony!" Rozzie raised her sippy cup in his direction.

"Hey, mate. Just in time." Sirius remarked, glad Remus had made it back from work in time for dinner. They always liked to start together… it was just better that way. After the three years he had spent in Azkaban, Sirius had grown to appreciate the presence of his family all the more than he had when he had been a bit younger. He'd been out of Azkaban for three years now, but he still relished every single laugh of Harry's, every kiss from Lexie, hug from Remus, and raspberry blown by Rozzie. He drunk in the blue of the sky and the sun whenever he took his Saturday morning stroll and the weather was good. Azkaban had taken it's toll, but it had never managed to completely break or steal his soul.

"Who wants sauce on their spaghetti?" Lexie asked as Sirius doled out the noodles onto everyone's plates, doing Rozzie last so he could stop and cut hers all up into smaller, safer, pieces.

"Me!" Harry chimed, climbing into his chair. Lexie poured sauce over his noodles and then handed him the cheese to put on for himself. He shook the can over his plate happily, liking the way it looked kind of like snow falling down on an ocean of tomatoey goodness.

Once everyone had sauce and meatballs (or just butter and cheese in the case of Rozzie who didn't like sauce and preferred to eat with her fingers), they all sat and ate. Now, one might not find this particular thing all that remarkable since really, it isn't. But for them it was, in a way. Dinner time was a special time, to just be together and enjoy one another's company. Harry loved dinner time the best, actually, because he didn't have to worry about too much just then. Not homework or what the next day would bring. For that short period of time, everything was right with the world and nothing, not even a cranky two year old throwing her cup to the floor and screaming at the top of her lungs to be let free from her high chair, could ruin it.

"I think it's nearly time for someone's bath." Lexie remarked lightly as she picked Rozzie's cup up off the floor. They all finished eating and then Harry helped Remus clean up the dishes while Sirius took Rozzie upstairs for her bath and Lexie found her pajamas.

"Can you make them dance, Moony? Please?" Harry begged as he scraped excess noodles off into the garbage can so they wouldn't get stuck in the sink drainer.

"Alright, set it down." Remus grinned and waited until Harry had set the plate down on the counter with all of the other ones. Harry took a step back. Remus pulled out his wand, and with a swish, the dishes all rose from the counter or table and began to spin about the room, bouncing and swaying.

"Ooooh, there once was a man named Michael Finnegan."

"Who had three hairs upon his chin-e-gan!" Harry cheered, clapping his hands and dancing about in a circle as the dishes swayed and spun around him.

"He shaved them off, but they grew in again!"

"Poor old Michael Finnegan, begin again!" Harry laughed, unable to help it as he watched the dishes float up to the ceiling and then slowly spiral downwards to the beat of their song and into the sink. They sang it through three times, watching the dishes go up, get into the sink, get washed off by the sponge and then dried by the dishrag before putting themselves away. Harry sure did love magic. It was brilliant!

"So how's the fort coming?"

"We made a window and we're putting it on the frame." Harry explained as he followed Remus out of the kitchen, through the living room, and up the stairs to the second floor of the house. "We're gonna put a curtain on it too."

"Sounds fantastic." Moony smiled and they both stopped in time just as Sirius came flying out of the bathroom backwards. He landed on his butt with a thump, soaking wet. Without a word, his pushed back up onto his feet, rolled up his sleeves and marched right on back into the bathroom while Rozzie's laughed pealed from the tub.

"Looks like hair washing time." Harry remarked through his laughter.

"Indeed." Remus grinned and they parted ways at the playroom, Remus going to find a book to read to Rozzie once her bath was done. How he had managed to be coaxed into reading all the bedtime stories in this house, he would never know, but both kids preferred him doing it.

Harry always liked to have time to play after dinner time, usually by himself in his playroom after a long day of being at school. He closed the door, blocking out most of the noise in the rest of the house and heading right over to his toy box to get out his blocks. He still rather enjoyed playing with them, even though some of them had been chewed on a bit by Rozzie.

Deciding today he was going to build a large tower, Harry dumped all of his blocks out on the foam puzzle piece floor and began stacking. He was going to make this tower bigger than all of the other towers he'd even made before! He was absolutely determined to do it.

After half an hour of building, and three failed attempts, Harry was getting very close to his desire tower size. He didn't have too many blocks left and he almost couldn't reach the top of his tower anymore. He would probably have to go get the stool on the bathroom to step on in order to finish it. However, just as he was about to add the last block he could reach…

"Harry! Bath time!" Sirius opened the door to the playroom, causing Harry to get distracted as he set the block down and the whole tower went crashing to the floor.

"No!" Harry shouted in dismay, staring down at the ruins of his poor tower. "I almost had it! Pad!"

"It's alright, Harry. You can try again tomorrow. I'm sure you'll build an even better tower then."

"But that was the very best one!" Harry complained, not the least bit pleased that his poor tower that he had worked so hard on had been destroyed so very quickly and easily. He crossed his arms, pouting. He had grown so much, but he was still just a little boy.

"And I told you, you can make an even better one tomorrow. I'm sorry it fell and you're upset, but it's alright because you can keep trying, and eventually you'll get there, right?"

Harry frowned, rubbing at his nose and nodded. "Yeah, okay." He was still mad and sad that his tower had fallen, but at least he could try to build it again… though it had taken a lot of hard work to get it to where it had been.

"Right, c'mon then. Into the tub with you."

Harry heaved a sigh and headed for the bathroom. He did like his bath time.

After his bath was done, Harry put on his pajamas and wandered into Rozzie's room where Remus was reading her her story. She liked all of the books, but her favorite one was the one with her name in it that Harry had named her after, Rosaline's Red Wagon. It was already a little past her regular bedtime, but she'd just been given her special potion and it tended to make her crankier than usual for a little bit before she would calm down enough to be put to bed. Now, most families would just stick her in bed and let her scream til she fell asleep because it was simply a temper tantrum. But when you had a witch for a toddler, it was better to wait and get them to calm down instead of enraging them more and risking your house being partly demolished by underage magic which was typically fueled and related to the emotions of the child especially when they were younger. It was an easy decision to make actually. An extra story book, or rebuilding the nursery.

Lexie sat in the rocking chair, Rozzie cradled against her side as she rocked her back and forth and Remus sat on the stool in front of them and read aloud from the book. Harry climbed up into the rocking chair, causing Lexie to wince slightly as his knee dug into her thigh momentarily, and got himself comfortable. He yawned cuddling up and resting his head down against Lexie's chest, reaching up and twirling one long strand of brown hair around his left pointed finger. Rozzie reached out her free hand that wasn't clutched onto Lexie's earlobe and grasped the front of Harry's pajamas, her manta ray safely hanging off her head and down over her little body. Harry smiled and then frowned.

"My tower fell."

"You'll build a better one next time." Lexie soothed him, kissing the top of his head and then Rozzie's as Remus continued to read, having not even paused as Harry entered the room. This was a usual routine for them whenever Rozzie was up later than normal.

Sirius came and stood in the doorway, watching his family for a moment before moving to sit in front of Lexie and resting his head back against her knees as she rocked the kids. He closed his eyes, sighing in absolute bliss. Moments like this didn't happen every day, although they were fairy common in their house at this point. But then, he had come to appreciate the little things a lot more than he used to. That's what happened when you had kids.

* * *

So... yay! Here it is, the second installment to His Boy! I really hope you like the first chapter as much as I liked writing it! As you can see, it is still mostly Harry based, but we're still going to see a lot of everyone else and there will be plenty of Harry/Sirius-centric moments. And oh my goodness, how cute is Rozzie? I love her. It's okay if you're not partial to her though. Anyway, I would love to hear what you think if you've got the time! Thanks for reading!

Later gators, love always,  
S.Q.O.


	2. Halloween

Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the bomb.

**His Family**

_**Chapter Two: Halloween**_

"Ha-o-ween!" Rozzie let out a happy squeal of pure delight as one of her arms was pressed into the brown winged sleeve of her favorite pajamas that were also shaped like a little brown owl with a hood. They made for the perfect costume for a two year old, who, when asked what she would like to be for Halloween this year, had stated very plainly that she wanted to be a bird. So, the old owl pajamas had been brought out of the winter closet early and given a little bit of a growth spell so they would still fit the child who had grown since she'd last worn them.

"Halloween!" Harry sang out, spinning in a circle, his arms outstretched excitedly. The long swinging sleeves of his robes flew out behind him as the lower part swirled around his ankles. He had decided against being a lion since he'd been a lion before. This year he wanted to be a vampire. So, after explaining to him what real vampires were like, Remus had shrunk a set of black robes to Harry-size and helped him paint his face paler. Sirius had provided a set of pointed teeth that stuck nicely to Harry's top teeth, shrinking to form around them comfortably in a way so it barely felt like he was even wearing them. The piece-de-resistance though was the blood juice box Lexie had brought home from the hospital. It was given to vampires when they came to the hospital for treatment or low blood sugar, made out of donated blood. The box was empty though, having been taken from an otherwise healthy patient and cleaned completely before being given to Harry.

Once zipped up, Rozzie ran in circles, her arms flung out on either side of her, wings flopping about as she flew around. Her little feet began to float up off of the floor and Sirius quickly reached down to scoop her up. The last time Rozzie had flown she'd ended up destroying half of the ornaments on the mantle. She hadn't meant to of course. She had just been floating about quickly, bursting with accidental magic, and run into the mantle before anyone could get a hold of her. For some reason, she loved the feeling of wind running through her hair.

"Weee! Dada!" Rozzie squealed as he bounced her.

"Time to get going if we're going to meet the Weasleys in town." Remus called from the front door.

Excited and happy, Harry ran for the door and bolted out into the front yard. It was a lovely day out today, the sky clear even though it was beginning to get dark out. It was so nice in fact, they decided that today they would walk the little ways into town instead of driving.

Lexie grabbed the little red wagon from where it sat in the living room and carried it outside until she could pull it along. Sirius took it from her and set Rozzie down upon the wooden bottom, the sides of the wagon high enough for her to stay in well, but low enough for her head to be above them.

"Bwanklet!?" Rozzie stated, a sudden panic to her voice, her blind eyes wide and starting to water as her hands began to feel about the wagon.

"Got it!" Remus called and ran back into the house. He summoned the manta ray blanket to himself just inside the front door and carried it back to Rozzie who buried her face down into it the minute she had it back in her hands. It was quite handy having a wand to call a child's favorite thing into appearance as opposed to destroying the house looking for it.

Harry laughed, unable to stop running about in his excitement to go trick-or-treating today. He couldn't contain it and began jumping up and down as they started down the dirt lane that would take them to the main road and then to town. He skipped and spun in circles, the joy in his little heart obvious. "We're gonna get so much candy!"

"Can-ny!" Rozzie agreed, throwing her arms upwards. She wasn't allowed certain candies yet, but she knew perfectly well that she loved lollipops and chocolate. As the wagon began to trundle along she cried out. "Wozzie walk! Wozzie walk!"

Laughing, Sirius lifted her up and out of the wagon setting her tiny shoed feet on the dirt of the lane. He reached for her hand but she dashed forward, following her ears in the direction of Harry's footsteps.

As she passed, Harry reached out and grabbed hold of the back of Rozzie's costume, the fuzzy fabric soft between his fingers. She stopped moving and held out her hand. Harry smiled and took it, swinging it upwards and starting to skip along once more. Rozzie, getting the idea, did her own version of a badly coordinated two-year-old's skipping. Sirius pulled the camera out of the bag in the wagon and snapped a quick photo while Remus got out the camcorder. Lexie had deemed it important to document the kids as much as possible, especially on special occasions such as today. They all liked the smaller compact camcorder a lot better than the old video recorder they had had to carry on their shoulders with two hands. There were a lot more videos made this past year. A small tellie and VCR had been placed in the corner of the living room, solely for the purpose of watching these homemade videos later as opposed to watching Muggle television. It was a strange thing, finding a television in a house of nearly all pure-blooded wizards. However, Lexie had grown up with things like that, her father having been Muggleborn, so she understood that world a bit better than either of the men did.

They made it down the lane to the main road and then halfway from there to the town when Rozzie decided she wanted back in the wagon. Remus replaced her in it and they continued on their way, running into the group of redheads at the beginning of the village.

"Harry!" Ginny called, waving and jumping up and down. She was dressed as a cat while Ron, as he preferred to be called now, wore a large round piece of cardboard on his front painted to look like chicken.

"Hey!" Harry called back and took off running to join the group, his cape flying out behind him. "Ron, what are you?" He asked curiously, not really understanding the concept.

"A plate of chicken. Mum said to pick something we liked a lot, so…" Ron grinned, looking quite proud of himself for having chosen his favorite thing to eat. Although, he had a lot of favorite things to eat. "You're a vampire?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded, spinning around so they could see his costume better and then he yelped, jumping as Fred and George grabbed both of his arms out of nowhere and ran twice around him in a circle, making him spin even faster..

"Hi Harry."

"Spiffing costume."

"Really cool."

They let go of him, both grinning as he swayed slightly, dizzy now. They both wore matching black costumes, also sporting cardboard circles on their fronts and backs, also painted black. "We're Bludgers."

"Cool!" Harry laughed, getting why they had spun him around so much now. He turned his head to look and see if his family was coming and jumped when he found Sirius standing right behind him. "Ah! Pad!"

"Got you, mate!" Sirius laughed, bending down and lifting Harry up, over his head, and onto his shoulders. Harry grinned, griping onto his head and watching and everyone else greeted everyone else before they started on their way down the sidewalk.

When they got to the first house, Sirius set Harry down and Lexie pulled Rozzie out of the wagon once more. Harry took Rozzie's hand.

"Do you want me to come?" Sirius asked, knowing it was a big deal for Harry if he were allowed to go up to the door by himself with his sister. Last year, when Rozzie had been one and barely walking, Sirius had helped. Now that Rozzie had surer footing and Harry was older though….

"We can do it!" Harry beamed proudly, knowing exactly how to look after his sister and help her when she needed him to. It involved slowing down, but… he liked being a big brother despite that.

"Alright then, we'll wait for you here."

Harry clasped Rozzie's hand tightly and led her over to the stairs of the first house, pausing. "Step." He informed her as he went up the first one and then pulled her a bit to help her get the height right as she lifted her foot. She could go up and down stairs by herself, but that involved doing it on her hands and feet to go up and on her bottom to go down. With Harry, she could just use her feet.

Once they made it up the stairs to where the four youngest Weasley children were waiting for them, they rand the doorbell and waited.

A man wearing a creepy mask answered and all the kids but Rozzie screamed in slight terror before he tugged it off, grinning down at them all. "Happy Halloween!"

"Trick-or-treat!" The kids chorused, holding up their bags and then man laughed, pulling out a bowl of sweets and offering it up. Ooo, big chocolate bars! This was one of those good houses!

"You can take one each."

Harry waited for the Weasleys to get their candy first before stepping forward with Rozzie. He took the two he wanted and then looked down at his sister. "Rozzie, there's chocolate bars. Ones with nuts, ones with crunchies, and plain ones. Which do you want?"

"Crunchies!" Rozzie bounced up and down, her hand reaching forward. Harry grasped it and placed it down upon a crunchy bar and Rozzie lifted it up, putting it in her bag.

"Thank you!" Harry smiled and then tugged at Rozzie. "Say thank you."

"Fanks chu!" Rozzie laughed and they headed back down the stairs to their parents.

"Well done you two!" Remus beamed. Lexie bent down and gave Harry a big kiss on the cheek.

"You are the best big brother, you know that?"

"Mum!" Harry blushed slightly. It was embarrassing having your mum kiss you in front of your friends, but he smiled. He liked being praised like that, knowing he'd done a good job helping his sister with something she needed help with. Had she been a seeing child, he still would have held her hand on the steps and reminded her to say thank you, but he wouldn't have had to help her know or get the candy she wanted.

As they continued along their way, Harry and Ron came up with an even better way to get Rozzie safely up and down the steps. They would each grab one of her hands, go up a step, and then pull her up after them. It took about the same amount of time to get up the steps, but it felt faster to them. They went from house to house, getting better at hoisting the two year old up the stairs until it was actually faster.

Trick-or-treating at every single house they possibly could took about an hour and a half. By the time they were done and on their way home, the sky was dark and full of twinkling stars. The Weasleys and Black families bid goodbye at the Weasley's old Ford Anglia that had been parked off to the side of the road. Harry waved as they drove past and his own family continued to walk.

"Can I ride?" Harry asked after a few minutes, his legs tired.

"Sure thing." Remus stopped the wagon and things were sifted about until Harry sat behind Rozzie, his sleepy little sister leaning back against him, her thumb in her mouth, manta ray blanket pressed tightly up against her face. Their trick-or-treat bags sat at their feet, and Harry, glad to sit, resting his back against the tall side of the wagon and closed his eyes, letting himself feel the bumps in the road and the slight breeze through his hair. It had been, he thought, the best, most perfect Halloween ever.

…...

"This is gonna be so cool!" Harry bounced slightly beside Bas as they walked along the sidewalk away from the daycare. It was Tuesday, their first day to take Taikwondo and both were looking forward to it, though Harry was less worried about it than Bas was. Remus had allowed both boys to walk along to the community center by themselves since it was within sight of the daycare and he could see them from the front gate.

The community center wasn't very big, but it had enough space to hold the various classes it did as well as a gym and indoor pool. Harry and Bas entered through the front door, both of them already dressed in their completely white outfits under their jackets, their belts tied the best way they could. The lobby of the community center had a large front desk with a lady behind it who smiled when she saw the boys enter the room. "You guys here for Taikwondo?"

"Yes." Harry nodded while Bas looked down at his sneakered feet. He was not a people person, which was partly why Harry was here with him in the first place. Harry knew how Bas was at school and knew it would be easier for him if he had a friend with him to take Taekwondo.

"The Dojahng is just down the hallway, third door on the right."

"Thanks." Harry smiled and he and Bas headed down the hallway until they got to the third door on the right and pushed it open, entering the room a little noisily with their excited chatter back and forth.

A stern looking man wearing a white uniform like theirs, except his belt was black, came over to them. "Hello boys. What are your names?"

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry stated quickly, knowing it was rude not an answer an adult, especially one who was probably their teacher. Sebastian hesitated, his eyes widening to the point where they might have popped out of his head. He took a deep breath, but still did not speak, so, Harry, being a good friend, did it for him. "And this is my friend, Sebastian Prescotte."

"Ah yes, the seven-year-olds. Welcome to class. We'll be beginning in a few moments. You'll want to get your shoes, socks, and coats off first and then come over and join us."

The two boys quickly did as they were told, shucking off their jackets and shoes and socks and placing them off to the side with the other kids' things. Looking around, Harry noticed that most of the kids were older than them by a year or two, but some were younger or around his age. He didn't see anyone he recognized except for Bas and a couple of the parents sitting off to the side of the room on benches. Harry and Bas joined the group, sitting down quickly.

"Welcome to Taekwondo. I am your instructor or Sahbum Nim and you will refer to me as such when speaking to me. It is the respectful way to do things and part of Taekwondo is about teaching and learning about respect. Now then, everybody up. As you can see there are groups of three lines marked on the floor. Please find a place to stand on those lines, one person to a set of lines."

Harry and Bas separated a little bit, but only to find lines next to one another. Looking down at the lines, Harry saw they were merely made out of tape on the floor. Two big lines with one in the middle, making a capitol H and one smaller perpendicular to those and the center.

"Now, you're going to stand on the first line on your right, right in the center. Keep your back straight, your chin up, and your arms at your sides. Hands need to be face inwards and pressed against your legs. This is the first position and it is called charyot." Sahbum Nim walked around the room, pointing out where feet needed to be moved, or backs needed to be straighter or arms were dangling a bit too much. Once everyone was doing the charyot correctly, he returned to the front of the classroom. "From now one, when you come into the Dojahng and have rid yourself of coats, socks, and shoes, you are to come straight to the spot you are currently standing on and get into charyot just as you are now.

"The next part of charyot is the bow, or keyungnae. Lean yourself forward at the waist like this… and then sit back up straight." Sahbum Nim demonstrated. Harry followed instructions the best he could, not sure how far over he was supposed to bend, but they did it again, and again. Sahbum Nim went through the class again, watching them and correcting mistakes until everyone could do a proper keyungnae. "When you bow you are showing respect to the person you are looking at. Turn around and face the flag in charyot."

The class did as they were told, all ten students turning around and facing the flag hanging on the wall of the room.

"Now, keyungnae." The class bowed to the flag. "Now turn back to me. Charyot. Keyungnae." The class bowed to Sahbum Nim and he bowed as well, showing them the respect they were giving him.

Harry smiled. He was liking this class already. So far it was pretty easy to do.

An hour of learning how to stand, bow, and starting to learn the second position which was called junebe, Harry was all tired out, and by the looks of him, so was Bas. Taekwondo was a lot of work and concentration for a seven-year-old to do for a full hour.

"You looked good out there, Harry." Harry looked up from trying his trainers and his face broke out in a grin.

"Pad! You were here?"

"I came in right after you guys got started. You must have really been paying attention."

"Yeah… I gotta or it's disrespectful like that one girl who was talking instead of listening." Harry remarked, remembering how halfway through the class one of the few girls in the room had gotten a spoken to about not paying attention. Apparently, if you didn't know how to pay attention and later actually got to practicing moves with someone, you could get hurt.

Sirius smiled and ruffled Harry's hair, reaching down to help zip up his coat. It was a lot colder out now than it had been an hour earlier. The sun had gone down. "Well, I'm glad you did as you were supposed to, Harry. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah!" Harry laughed, nodding. He really had had a good time. It was hard, but it was fun to learn at the same time. "I gotta practice too, so I dun forget." He held up the booklet he had been given, showing basic beginning positions and terms plus a parent's guide for helping if needed.

"That's excellent, Harry." Sirius helped him to his feet. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah. " Harry nodded and he started out the door before Sirius grabbed him by the hood and gave him a gentle tug.

"Hey, don't forget to thank your teacher."

"Oh yeah." Harry handed off his booklet to Sirius and quickly dashed down the side of the room to where Sahbum Nim was. He paused. "Er…I'm leaving now so, I want to…"

"Potter." Sahbum Nim held out his hand, his other one holding his elbow and bowed like he had in class. "Like this."

Harry copied the Sahbum Nim's position the best he could and bowed forward. Sahbum Nim took his hand, shaking it kindly. They stood straight again and Harry looked down at his feet. "Thanks for the lesson, Sahbum Nim."

"Thank you for coming to class. I'll see you on Thursday."

"Yes!" Harry beamed, feeling happy. He liked his Taekwondo teacher. Sahbum Nim was stern, but kind at the same time. "See you, Sahbum Nim!"

"See you, Potter."

Harry dashed back over to Sirius and grabbed hold of his hand, ready to go home for sure now. It had been an exciting first day of Taekwondo and he was looking forward to telling his family all about it. He couldn't wait to show his moves to Muma and Moony and maybe even showing Rozzie if she'd stay still long enough.

* * *

Hey guys! Okay, so first, I haven't got any clue whatsoever as to how Taekwondo works so anyone who does, dun kill me. I did some research and there's so much that everyone seems to have different views on how certain things are spelled, so I did my best. Anyway, I really hope you liked this chapter, despite the long wait for something so short, for which I apologize. Life is a busy, busy thing. As always, if you've got the time, I would love to hear from you!

Much love, always,

S.Q.O.


End file.
